1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to systems and methods for securing cloud-based emails.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cloud-based email systems allow email users to send and receive emails without having to host and maintain their own email server. Examples of cloud-based email systems include the Microsoft Office 365™ email server and the Google Mail™ email server. A cloud-based email system is in the cloud in that it is employed over a computer network, such as the Internet. More particularly, a user may communicate with the cloud-based email system to send and receive emails over the Internet.
Although cloud-based email systems provide numerous advantages over on-premise, self-maintained email servers, cloud-based email systems are provided by a third-party and thus raise security and privacy concerns. In particular, potential users are concerned that emails stored in a cloud-based email system are accessible to the cloud-based email system provider and may be readily provided to other parties, such as in response to a subpoena, for example.